Unexpected Visitor  ONE SHOT
by Lzielkalollypop
Summary: When Charlie is left alone for the night, an unexpected visitor shows up on his doorstep. ONE SHOT   MAJOR LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, this is just a little one shot I did today ;) I was having a conversation with my little baby boo the other day and I really wanted to write this paring ;) I think its sooo hott :D This is my first lemon so please be kind and review for me :) Hope you enjoy it ;)**_

**_Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT...I OWN MY PERVY MIND :P_**

**_ChPOV_**

_God damn it Bella!_

That girl knew that she had a curfew and yet she still decides she wants to give me more grey hairs than I already have! It's all thanks to the Cullen boy. I respect his family, Esme and the _OTHER_ kids are wonderful people and great parents and that Alice, and she's just a delightful little handful. Just the kind of friend Bells needs; really helps get her out of her shell.

But Carlisle, well that man is inspirational. He has done so much for this community and I am really grateful that we have such a prestigious doctor in our small town. He had fixed Bells up nice and good so many times without making a fuss over it.

I secretly found it thrilling when Bells asked me to take her to the hospital. I was thankful for anytime time I got to spent with Carlisle because he was such an amazing man. I really did look up to him and he was like a second father to Bells.

I was pulled from my thoughts when loud noises spurted from the T.V. I was in the middle of watching the Mariners game and someone had obviously scored. And I missed it. With a heavy sigh I got up from the couch and make my way into the kitchen, grabbing myself a nice cold beer. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that Bella was now 30 minutes late. I grabbed the phone and dialled the Cullen's; she was bound to be there anyway. It picked up after 3 rings.

"_Hello?_" I light tinkering voice chimed down the phone. _Alice._

"Hey sweetie, it's Charlie. Is Bells there? She was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago."

Her little laughed echoed down the phone.

"_Oh Charlie, did you forget? You promised that you would let Bella keep me company tonight while my family was off on their camping trip._"

Christ yeah! Damn it. I forgot all about that.

"I'm sorry Alice. My old mind must have forgotten. So it's just you two for the night then? No pain in the ass boyfriends?"

There is was her little chiming laugh again.

"_No, it's just us two. No need to worry Charlie. I will have Bella back to you tomorrow just before dinner in one piece._"

"Okay then. Give Bella my love and I will see you tomorrow."

"_Sure thing. Bye Charlie!_"

_Such a sweet girl. _

I plunked myself down on the loveseat. What should I do? Being a single man really made your life boring. Sometimes I really did miss a lover's touch.

_Knock Knock!_

Grumbling under my breath about calling at this time at night, I trudged my way to the door. Throwing it open I found myself face to face with Carlisle!

"Carlisle, what are you doing here? Is Bella alright?"

He chuckled.

"Everything is fine with Bella, no need to worry Charlie. I just want to stop by and see how you were."

"Oh! That was thoughtful of you. Please come in."

I stepped a-side and indicated for him to enter. I shut the door behind him and guided him though to the living room.

"Please sit."

Carlisle sat opposite me on the loveseat, his attention wavering to the game on the plasma.

"Good game?"

"Yeah I guess. Haven't really been paying much attention to it."

"Why's that?" Hmm, he seemed genuinely interested.

"Just got a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Thanks, but I'm not one to talk about my feelings."

"Ahhh right. You're more of a physical man."

I looked directly into Carlisle's golden eyes. There seemed to be a ridden meaning behind his words, but I just couldn't figure it out.

"I guess you could say that."

Carlisle smiles cheekily, as if I was missing out on a privet joke. I felt my cock start to stand to attention inside my pants. _What the hell? I'm getting turned on by a man!_

"So Charlie, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Uhhh, no."

_Well, this was getting weird._

"Tell me Charlie, when was the last time you have sexual contact with someone else."

"I…ummm…don't think that this is appropriate talking about this."

Carlisle just smirked at me.

"Been that long?"

He scooted closer to me on the loveseat, so close his breath washed over my face. He smelt like honey and warm and the sun. I started to feel light headed and slightly dazzled by him. It certainly wasn't helping the problem in the pants.

I gazed into Carlisle's eyes, shocked to see pure lush. He slowly leaned forward and placed his cold yet soft lips on my neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you Charlie."

His breath ticked my neck, sending goose bumps along my skin and shivers down my back. I was too shocked to move.

His lips suddenly started caressing my skin, slowly nipping and sucking on the skin on my neck and up to my jaw. I felt his tongue lick along my jaw until he was just inches away from my lips. By this time I was breathing heavily, totally conflicted on what was going on.

"Carlisle, you have a wife."

"She knows I'm interested in the other sex."

I breathed in his breath, groaning slightly.

"What if I'm not into the other sex?" I managed to breathe out.

Carlisle chuckled.

"So you're not attracted to me then? You haven't been sat there with your cock just begging for me to suck it?

I couldn't say anything. I can't deny that I was attracted to this man, this God. My silence must have answered Carlisle. His lips suddenly crashed to mind, one to his hands gripping my hair, pulling me closer to him. His lips were soft and velvety and felt so good against my own. I cupped the side of his face bringing him closer to me.

His tongue traced around my lips, begging for entrance. As soon as I parted my lips, Carlisle thrusted his tongue into my mouth, exploring and stroking my own tongue. God he tasted so good, I couldn't get enough. Our tongues battled for dominance, moving back and forth between each others mouths, occasionally stopping to take a breath. Well only in my case. Carlisle seemed to keep going, as if he didn't need the air. Unoccupied hands ran through hair and grabbed at each others bodies.

Carlisle began attacking my neck, sucking and biting hard on the skin. Moans were falling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. Suddenly, his hand palmed my cock through the material. I groaned louder at the delicious contact.

"God Carlisle!"

He pulled away from my neck slightly, but I could feel him smiling.

"This its God's doing. It's all me baby."

I groaned again, his lips claiming mine once more, his hand still rubbing my cock.

"Let me help you with that.

Carlisle began kissing down my neck; once he got to my shirt he slowly unbuttoned each once before placing a kiss on my chest. He continued this until he reached my pants.

He flicked the button on my pants open and slowly lowered the zip; zip but zip.

"Carlisle you're killing me here."

"All in good time."

He pushed my pants down to my ankles, and then proceeds to pull them off all together. He then took hold of my leg and began kissing his way back up to my boxers. He nuzzled his face in my crotch, causing me to moan out loud.

Suddenly he was gone, standing in front of me. He grasps the bottom of his t-shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. He then toed off his shoes and socks. I sat there in amazement. God he looked good. I had a sudden urge to lick his very toned chest.

Carlisle smirked back at me, pulling of his own pants in the process leaving him in a pair of black silk boxes that was pitching a monstrous tent. My mouth started to salivate at the thought of sucking him big cock into my mouth.

Carlisle pulled me off of the loveseat and into another steaming kiss, grinding his hips into my own, creating wonderful friction.

"Charlie I want you cock in my mouth. Get on the floor." He growled at me and if that didn't just make me harder.

I laid down on the floor and Carlisle crawled on top of me. He began kissing down my neck once again all the way to my boxers. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband and agonisingly slowly pulled them body. I sighed with relief as my cock sprung free from it confinements and smacked me in the lower belly. The sound caused Carlisle to groan.

He then started to lick all around my cock, sucking on my hip bones and licking around my V. I was begging to get impatient.

"Carlisle, stop fucking with me."

I heard a low growl and before I knew it, my cock was engulfed in his mouth. My hands flew to his golden hair holding him there.

"Fuck yes Carlisle!"

His mouth bobbed up and down, taking me all the way to the base. He swirled his skilled tongue around the head, collecting the pre come that had gathered.

"Please don't stop."

He began to use his teeth while sucking my cock like a vacuum. The forgotten feeling of my stomach twisting with anticipation caused my body to shudder. It had come too soon. I didn't want it to end. I needed a distraction.

"Carlisle, I _need_ your cock in my mouth!"

Carlisle grunted and moaned around my cock. He moved his body around so his rock hard dick was in my face. I marvelled at how perfect it was. Long and smooth but thick at the same time. I grabbed it in my hand, surprising him as he thrusted his hips towards me slightly. I gazed upon the small bead of glistening pre come on his purple throbbing head.

I licked it off, humming in appreciation of the taste. I licked his dick from base to tip, before swirling my tongue around the head. I continued this, running my lips up and down watching his dick grow larger, until I felt my cock slip from Carlisle's mouth.

"Damn it Charlie! Stop fucking teasing me!" He growled at me, causing my cock to twitch.

"All in good time." I smirked using his words from earlier.

Carlisle growled again louder and flipped me around so I was on all fours. Jeez that man was strong. I felt Carlisle lean down so his mouth was next to me ear.

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass now. That's what you get for being such a tease."

He bit down on my earlobe and sucked on it gently before pulling away. I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle stroking himself while staring at my ass. I smirked to myself before wiggling my ass in his face, tempting him more.

Suddenly his hand came down on my ass, spanking me. I let out a deep groan at how good it felt.

"I see you like that babe. You like me spanking you don't you, you naughty boy!"

He spanked me again.

"Carlisle please!"

He lent back down and pushed his fingers through my lips. I sucked on his finger, until he pulled them out and suddenly rubbed them around my ass opening. I gasped as the feeling.

He was suddenly gone, reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"Looks like someone came prepared."

He winked at me before cracking open the lube, squirting a generous amount on his hands and started pumping himself coating the lube along his long thick dick. Once he was completely covered he went back to my ass, adding an extra coating of lube so make the penetration easier.

"You ready for me?"

He pressed his cock into my ass, gently thrusting his hips up and down.

"Yes." I panted.

Carlisle gripped my ass, spreading my cheeks. I felt the tip of his dick at my entrance before he pushed forward, inching further into me. Once he was fully in, I moaned at the sensation of him filling me. Carlisle lent forward, one hand grabbing hold of my hip and the other took hold of my desperate cock. He then started to pump in and out of me.

"Fuck that feels good."

"Your ass is so tight. I love it!"

He continued to thrust in and out of me while stroking my cock.

My stomach started to tighten once more, feeling my orgasm approaching.

"Carlisle, I'm going to come."

Carlisle pulled me up against his chest, thrusting into me faster and faster, while his ministrations on cock sped up also. He placed hot open mouth kisses up my neck to my mouth, pulling me in for a hot kiss.

"Come for me Charlie." He breathed into my mouth.

A few pumps later, I felt my ass muscles clench around Carlisle's dick as I came into his hand that cupped me. Carlisle soon followed after me, coming with a loud groan as his seed spilt into me.

We collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and sweaty. I shivered as I felt Carlisle place small kisses along my spine. He gently pulled out me, both of us groaning as the loss. I rolled over onto my front, completely spent. It had defiantly been too long. I looked over at Carlisle who was in the same position as me.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I gathered all my strength to jump up, throwing on my pants, forgoing my boxes and ran to the door without a shirt. I threw the door open, finding Esme Cullen stood there in all her gorgeousness.

"Esme."

She smile that warm caring smile.

"Hi Charlie." She gently cooed. "I was wondering if you had seen Carlisle." Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Uhh..."

"Hey darling."

I turned around to see Carlisle fully dressed and walking towards his wife, taking her into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for the company Charlie, maybe we can do it some other time." He said with a wink before turning around and began walking towards the BMW parked across the street.

Esme turned around, giving me a cheeky smile.

"Now don't be a stranger Charlie. You must come and see me sometime, so we can have a nice little catch up."

She giggled slightly before turning back around and snuggling into Carlisle's chest. I stood there jaw slack, wide eyed, watching them as they climbed into the car and sped off down the street. I closed the door in a daze and walked into the living room, looking at my clothes that were thrown around the room. I sat down on the chair, still in shock.

_**What the HELL just happened?**_

**BPOV**

I was snuggling with Edward on the couch when Esme and Carlisle walked through the door, wrapped in each other's embrace, laughing to each other. I smiled at their affection towards each other. I would hope that Edward and I would be like that forever.

I felt Edward tense up beside me. I looked up at his face, looking at his parents in pure horror and slight disgust. He suddenly jumped from the couch.

"Uhhh!"

Carlisle and Esme stopped and stared at their youngest son, before bursting out in laugher. This seemed to disturbed Edward more! Edward squealed like a girl before he took off up the stairs screaming along the way.

"MY EYES! MY BRAIN! I NEED BLEACH! I'M GOING TO BE SICK. I CAN NEVER LOOK AT YOU TWO AGAIN!"

I laughed at his reaction, just because it was just too funny. Once I heard his door slam shut, I turned to my surrogate mother and father.

"What's the matter with him?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before shrugging.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW." Edward shouted down the stairs.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other again and burst out laughing, running up the stairs and into their own room.

_Wow, that was weird._

_**A/N: Sooooo what did you think ;) and I the only one who think that these to together is pretty hottttttt! Gotta love the moustache! :D**_

**_Sooo yeah REVIEW for me please. Thanks :D And I might write some more obscene one shots ;) I have a few in mind...or I could even write one when Charlie goes and visits Esme ;) Let me know what you think!_**

**_Lizzie xxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is something I had been debating to do...and decided 'yeah why not' it was fun to do and a little mmmm lol. But I don't think there is going to be a part three. Unless some really lush idea pops into my head...but first read this one and if there is enough good response...we shall see ;)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight**

**Unexpected Visitor Part 2**

Carlisle POV

"Dad, I'm taking Bella out for dinner; the others have gone for a hunt. We'll all be back in a couple of hours."

I didn't get a chance to reply before the front door slammed shut. Chuckling to myself at Edward's hasty retreat, I put the book I had been reading down and went on a search for Esme. Edward had been keeping his distance lately; ever since that amazing day a couple of weeks ago with Charlie Swan.

Just the thought of it made me grow hard; my dick straining against my trousers.

_A couple of hours alone…Mmmm, what to do; what to do?_

"Esme? Sweetheart where are you?"

"In the kitchen dear."

I followed the sound of her sweet voice and into the kitchen where she was baking cookies for Bella when the returned home. Creeping up behind her, even though she could sense me, I wrapped an arm around her delicate waist and placed gentle, wet kisses along her shoulders and neck.

"Carlisle, I'm trying to cook."

I chuckled against her skin as she shivered in my arms.

"The kids are all out." I said as I trailed my lips up her smooth neck before taking her lobe into my mouth.

"I wanna play." I whispered before biting down on her ear causing her to moan loudly.

She didn't resist as I pulled her away from the counter and untied her apron, dropping it to the floor and leading her out of the room. I swept her up into my arms and ran up to our room, slamming the door shut behind us. I placed her in the middle of the room and sat on the chair in the far corner of the room.

"Strip." I ordered, my voice taking on my commanding-bedroom-tone.

She bowed her head as she began to unbutton her blouse, letting it drop to the floor exposing more of her creamy white skin. Her hands slipped down her body, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt and slipped it down her legs until it pooled around her ankles. Her skin glowed in only the moonlight, making her look so much more tempting.

"Strip everything." I demanded.

She reached around her back and unhooked her bra, the lacy straps slipping down her soft arms, falling to the floor, revealing her glorious, full, round, perky breasts. A low grow began in my chest as my eyes swept hungrily over her chest. Esme smirked slightly as she dragged her matching panties down her legs and kicked them away from her, along with the skirt.

I stood from my chair, and strode across the room, grabbing hold of Esme and pulling her towards me, roughly capturing her lips with my own. She gasped slightly and I took the opportunity to thrust my tongue in her mouth, domination over her own. She moaned desperately into my own mouth, clinging to the fabric of my shirt. As she began to rip at my buttons, I gently pushed her away.

"Bad girl. Did I give you permission to answer me?"

She dropped her head in submission; not answering me. I grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Answer me." I growled.

"No Master." She answered quickly.

"No I didn't. And now you will be punished."

Grabbing her shirt from the floor, I ripped a piece off and wrapped it around her eyes as a blind fold, doubling the material over to help haze her eyesight. I could never temporarily blind her with a blindfold, so this would have to make do.

Rushing across our room, I reached behind the curtains for the chains attached to the celling, pulling it slightly, lowing the metal hook. I grabbed the handcuffs from my bedside table and cuffed Esme's hands together before fastening them to the hook and raised the chain once more so her naked body hung from the ceiling, her toes grazing the floor.

She hung there in silence, not moving an inch. She had been in this position so many times the she knew the rules by now. I circled her body, running my fingertips around her body. I did this a few more times before I came to a stop behind her, her firm ass grabbing my attention.

I raised my hand and spanked her ass, watching her body jerk forward from my force and a low moan escaped her lips.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." I said, spanking her ass a little harder. She bit her lip and close her eyes, pain and pleasure splashed across her face.

I made my way around to the front of her body, grabbing her dripping sex, sliding my finger inside her warm, tight pussy while my thumb circled her throbbing clit. Her mouth parted slightly, but no sound escaped.

"Good girl." I purred before taking a hardened nipple into mouth, swirling my tongue around her delicious rosy peeks. I felt the growl in her chest before I heard it; pulling away to flick her nipple with my finger.

"Shhh." I whispered harshly, walking across the room to my bedside table and pulling out a specialised whip. It had a black oak wood handle and a soft leather tail with a loop at the end. I had it custom made for especially for our sexcapades.

I rounded over to Esme, smacking the whip lightly against the palm of my hand, allowing the sound prepare her for what was coming.

"You really need to work on controlling you sounds. You may speak."

"Yes Master."

I raised the whip to strike lightly against her nipples, when the doorbell echoed around the house.

"_Shit."_ I hissed.

"Don't move; I'll be right back."

I ran through the house, quickly making my way to the door, wanting to be ride of whoever was there. I threw the door open, ready to snap at who decided to disturb my very rare alone time with Esme, when I came face to face with non-other than Charlie Swan himself.

"Charlie, what can I do for you?" I purred; my lust coming back tenfold.

"Carlisle…I was uh…just in the neighbourhood…and uh…I thought I would drop by for a…visit." He stammered out, twitching his amazing moustache and blushing slightly. I grinned at him, a devilish twinkle in my eye.

"Of course Charlie! Come in. It's such a delight to see you again." My eyes shone with excitement as he visibly gulped as he walked passed me. I could already smell his arousal.

"Esme and I were just…relaxing in the library. Please come and join us."

_Yes, come and join us please._

"Sure."

I led him through the house and up the stairs, walking straight to our bedroom. I knocked on the door slightly before opening the door slightly.

"Esme, Charlie has come for a visit."

I fully opened the door and quickly pulled Charlie into the room before he could realised what was going on. I slammed the door behind me, locking it for safe measures.

"Wh…what's going on?"

I smirked and walked up behind Charlie, who was staring at Esme, wide eyed. I grabbed hold of his thigh and pulling his body against my own, making sure he felt my hard-on pressed against his ass.

"We were just playing a game. Do you want to play with us Charlie?" I breathed in his ear. I chuckled as I felt his jeans tighten against my hand.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I planted behind his ear and helped him out of his coat, tossing it over the chair. I then faced him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt pushing it over his shoulders, keeping eye contact with him at all times. My own desire reflected in his eyes and I knew we were going to have some fun.

I kissed the newly exposed skin on his shoulders, working my way up his neck and to his ear.

"I want you to pleasure orally her while I watch."

Gently pushing him towards Esme, I strode back over to my chair, sitting down and pulling my cock out from my jeans. I began running my hand up and down the shaft gently, feeling it twitch as I watched Charlie hesitantly make his way over to where Esme was hanging. He reached out and caressed her breast, running his thumb over her nipple, before bringing his other hand to her other breast.

"I want to hear your sounds." I whispered; Charlie wouldn't be able to hear, but Esme could loud and clear.

As Charlie flicked her nipple and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, Esme gave out a loud moan that practically vibrated against my dick.

"Touch her Charlie." I moan through the air.

His large hand slipped down her body, following her gently curves until he reached the appendix of her thighs. I could hear the acceleration in his breathing as his fingers slipped between her wet folds. I heard the wet friction of his callous thumb against her clit. I heard Esme's breathy moans as she gave into the pleasure.

I increased my grip on my cock, squeezing up and down my shaft and rubbing my thumb over my head. Charlie began to kiss down her body, slowly lowering to his knees. His head just came to her pussy – perfect height. He parted her lips with his fingers and began circling his tongue around her clit. Her moans got louder as she began to sway from her hook.

My hand moved over my cock at vampire speed; watching Charlie suck on my wife's pussy. His fingers began to speed up, pumping faster and faster in and out of her cunt. Her moans turned into cries as her orgasm erupted around her body and I came with her, grunting out loud as I spurted into my hand.

Charlie kissed his way back up Esme's body, before lavishing her neck with kisses. I stood from my chair, ripping my shirt off and whipping my hand on it before pulling my jeans off leaving me naked. I strode over to Charlie and Esme, wrapping my arms around his waist and beginning to unbutton his jeans, pushing then to the floor. I was surprise to find him commando; I was not surprised however, to feel his errection fling up and hit my hand. I took it into my hand and began pumping it slowly.

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass while I watch you fuck my wife's pussy."

Charlie groaned and rolled his head back to rest on my shoulder. I sucked on the pulse point in his neck, bringing up a nice purple mark before reaching up to untie Esme from the hook. Her feet hit the floor with a low thud and she reached up to take off her blindfold.

I pushed Esme onto the bed, grabbing her hips so she scooted to the end of the bed. Charlie moved passed me, gripping Esme's knees to she was spread out wide. He positioned himself as he leant over her body, allowing me access to him. In one quick movement, he thrusted into her tight pussy, pumping erratically for a few moments before setting a fast pace, causing both of them to moan.

I grabbed the lube from my bedside table, the sounds of skin slapping and groans filling the air, and poured a generous amount on my cock, before pour an amount on Charlie's ass, spreading it around and prepping his asshole. My penetrating fingers caused him to grunt and groan more.

Positioning myself, I pushed my way slowly into his ass and began pumping in time with his thrusts into Esme. He was so tight and warm, I had to concentrate on not blowing my load straight way. I had to fight off the itch at the base of my spine to thrust hard and fast into him; but I knew that would certainly hurt. Soon, when I knew he was use to my cock in his ass, I picked up my pace and together we became a mass movement of thrust's, groans and grinding into each other.

Slowly, I felt the coil in my abdomen tighten, signalizing my approaching orgasm. Esme's moans and Charlie's increase in thrust notified me that they too, were close.

"I want you both to come with me." I growled out, the pleasure becoming too much for me to handle.

My words set Esme off. I could just imagine her pussy clamping down hard on Charlie's dick, milking him for all he was worth. Her orgasm set off Charlie's, causing the muscles in his ass to tighten, making me finally blow my load with a loud growl.

I collapsed down onto Charlie, who then fell onto of Esme. But I quickly realised that he may very well be crushed to death so I pulled out and rolled off, lying next to them on the bed. We were silent as we collected our 'breath' and tried to gather the strength. I was so out of it that I didn't notice the bedroom door open.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I shot up off the bed, praising god that Charlie had fallen asleep onto of Esme. Edward was stood in the doorway, completely horrified, while covering Bella's eyes with one hand.

"Edward, son. Let me explain."

Edward just shook his head.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

The doors slammed shut.

"Well, dear. I think we have some explaining to do."

"I think you may be right Esme. But for now; I think it's time for round 2." I said pointing down at my now erect cock.

Esme giggled as she slid out from underneath Charlie, leaning over his body.

"Charlie, I think it's time for round 2."

Just as he was beginning to wake up, there was a loud cry coming from upstairs.

"NO! PLEASE GOD NO!"

I turned to Esme with a wink as we both heard the front door close once more, before we began round two.

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? There may be a little epi about how they explain it to Edward and Bella about their 'fun times ;)' **

**Please review pour moi!**

**Lzielkalollypop!**


End file.
